A Christmas Tale
by Rakusa
Summary: Sum: Usagi has been given the Christmas of a lifetime. It's not actually finished, but to me it is.


Title: _A Christmas Tale_ (original, right? Well, it'll be changed later, maybe, no promises, this is just a reformatting of something already available on the internet. Maybe eventually I'll go through and massively edit this...?)

AN: I was going to make this a SHORT story. But my short stories are never, how do I put this, SHORT. So I hope you enjoy my Christmas story. It was going to stop after the mysterious stranger comes and go into a day with the family and the stranger, but... who knows why we always alter thing as we go? I sort of changed Seiya's character. I was going to have it be Mamoru but I wanted Usagi and him together. So, no offense to anyone. I just started writing this and it took off in it's own direction. I'll stop taking away from the story.

Date: 12/01/01 (Written and started)- forgive me, I was 12 when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: The characters originated from Naoko-sempai!

Chapter 1

Usagi was helping her family hang decorations. This year they were doing strictly Christmas colors. Red, green and white was the theme this year. Usagi smiled, it looked beautiful. The tree had a white mist to it. The lights red, the ornaments red, green and white with trimmed gold. She frowned, something was missing. Rummaging through the box she found her Heirloom, it was a gold angel with white wings and a silver halo. She smiled again as she hung it on the tree.

Looking around again it was all white, green and red. Years before it had changed. Last year it was strictly white with a few gold colors. The year before it was every color they could get their hands on as long as it looked Christmasy. They had everything from one color to them all.

She looked back over to the tree. She smiled, it was her turn to place the star up. It was also the last year she would have until she had her own family. She was 17 right now. Senior year. She was happy. She had family and friends to share the season with.

Her mother was calling her from the kitchen. She could smell the cookies baking and cooling already. She ran into the kitchen. "Yes okaa-san?"

"Can you hang the border up? I would have Shingo-chan do it but, he's helping his father with the tree lights outside."

"Yeah mom. Can I plug in the inside tree lights and turn on the music before I start working on that?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." She hugged her mom and ran to the music. Picking up the first CD case she came to she popped it in and walked away when it started playing. Old King wenceslas was the first song. She loved this song. She had learned it when she was little. Humming it as she plugged in the lights for the main floors tree. She then went to grab a stool. Grabbing everything she needed she started in a corner. She frowned. She used to be able to put everything up with the stool but then again she never had to do this. Her father always did up until last year when her brother miraculously shot up in height he now towered over her by a foot.

He could take on Seiya with that. Good thing he never got it in his head to try and wrestle with her. He would have beaten her hands down, just to get her back for all the years when she was taller than him. He now stood 6 feet 4 inches. Seiya was the same. She didn't like it. She was the shortest person in all of her family and friends. She was taller then she used to be. She WAS 4'11". But now she was 5'7". Minako was the same height if not a fourth inch taller than her. Ami is 5'8". Rei is 5'9". Makoto of course was 5'11". If she was any shorter she would be disappointed she couldn't intimidate anyone in the group.

Now getting back to the Christmas decorations, Usagi went out to get the ladder. Setting it up she climbed it. Taping one side up she made sure it stayed. Making little U's she went around the room.

The door bell rang, Shingo was inside the house so she asked him to get the door. She was placing the third to last bow up when the fourth to last one started falling. She was pretty high up and she was reaching a ways to put it back up because she was about to put the second one up. Catching it she placed it back into it's spot making sure it stayed. As she was trying to get back up right she fell.

She never hit the ground. Instead she landed in the warm arms of the stranger. Looking up into light blue eyes, she smiled. "Thank you."

"What where you doing up there any ways?" The stranger asked as he set her right side up again.

Already missing her warmth he wrapped her in a bear hug. "I was putting up the decorations." Usagi replied. "What are you doing here any ways?"

"I came to pick you up. I suppose you got caught up and forgot." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I saw you fall. I was standing underneath you, I was going to get your attention when you fell. Shingo had let me in." He smiled. "He's gotten pretty big."

"I know." Usagi looked up into his eyes again. Getting lost into them she uttered one word before they kissed. "Sei-chan." Kissing.. Kissing. Kissing. Door bell rings. Still kissing. Kissing. Somebody walks into the room and coughs. They FINALLY break about trying to catch their breath.

The new person starts to speak. "Seiya, I thought you were going to get her and come back right away. I was waiting in that cold car for 15 minutes. You couldn't have been kissing for that amount of time." The new person puts her hands on her hips when before they were folded across her chest.

"Sorry Rei-chan." Seiya looked back at Usagi again he smiled. "Somebody was doing some last minute decorations."

"Oh! Rei-chan, I have to go get dressed." Usagi exclaimed as she finally took in what they both were wearing.

"I should of just gone with Yuuichirou-chan, he went early to help with decorations and food." Rei muttered under her breath. Now they were going to be late. Usagi seemed to heard her for she replied before heading up the stairs.

"Better late then never. This way we can be FASHIONABLY late." Rei didn't have time to reply as the blonde rushed up the stairs. In 10 minutes the blonde came back down the stairs, saying good bye to her family and telling Shingo to finish up for her she came back into the room. The two hadn't said a word since she left. They were also sitting on the opposite sides of the room she narrowed her eyes before asking. "What's wrong?"

Seiya jumped up before answering. He hadn't noticed she was there until she said something. "Nothing. I was just taking in how neat your house looks. I think it's cool how your house changes styles every season and every Christmas it's a different theme." This time she definitely knew something was wrong. He never talked like that, he was nervous about something.

She took her time before answering. She made sure he knew she didn't believe him. "All right." She glanced towards Rei. She was still sitting there. "Rei-chan. I thought you wanted to get there at a decent time."

Rei looked up, Rei looked sad. "Yeah Usa-chan let's go." Rei said it so calm and soft that Usagi wasn't sure she heard right. Seiya gave her a strange look before shuffling her out the door. Usagi was the last one to the car after she locked the door. Her parents lived in a slightly bigger house then their neighbors and they lived in a pretty ritzy neighborhood. Usagi sighed that's what she gets for being the senator's only daughter. But at least her dad didn't act like her friend's dad did. He was a senator also. But he was mean. He used every angle to get him a more steady ground to keep him in the race.

They were going to a party that yet another one of her friends' was holding. This time though it was a Christmas party and it was just going to be 17 to 22. It's being held in a hotel. The hotele a la Grande. It was French, which meant, The tall hotel, femine version. Seiya, Rei and the rest of the girls were all rich. Usagi knew she sounded like a hypocrite saying that there shouldn't be a social class difference when she liked the way she lived. But she wouldn't mind having friends besides her class, it's just her best friends were in this class though.

When they reached the hotel, the valets helped her, and Rei got out while Seiya handed the keys over to the driver. The valet handed him a white slip. Seiya took her arm as well as Rei's. He led them into the front doors. Rei split off to find Yuuichirou while Usagi was staying with Seiya until she found the host. She whispered to Seiya. "Sei-chan, I'm just going to go say hi to Preston-san, and talk to him. Would you like to join me?"

Seiya reluctantly removed his arm from around her waist. "No, we're not getting along too well right now. But you can go talk to him. I'm going to go find the guys." Usagi nodded as he walked off to talk to a group of 4 guys. She smiled again as she saw who was with them. Jason. Or she personally called him Jay. He was blonde like her.

Her smile fell a little as of how happy her friend and him could have been together. But Rei and Jay never got along. Jay was her brother. Seiya was Rei's brother. She didn't need to be worried that she couldn't date Seiya though and she was happy that Rei had found a nice young man that they got along with. Now if only she could find somebody for Jay. Shrugging she tore her gaze from her brother, her boyfriend and their friends.

Smiling again she walked over to Preston. "Hello Preston-san. How are you?" "Usagi-chan. Stunning as usual." He was telling the truth as his eyes roamed her body.

Usagi blushed. She was wearing a green full length dress. It reached the floor in a sway. The edges were trimmed with red. It hugged her chest, the neckline was above her breasts. When it reached her hips, it loosely dropped. Her hair was held in a bun in the middle, half of her hair came tumbling down in waves. It never touched the floor but it gave the illusion that it did.

"Thank you. You look great your self." Usagi complemented.  
"Where's the guy that took your heart away from us?" He gestured to some of the men in the room. Half was more like it. "Seeya, was it?"

"Seiya. He's around here somewhere." She corrected. "Now, enough about me." She never got to finish her train of thought.

"Doesn't even stay with the girl he's captured. The one nobody else could? The one who wouldn't let anybody else capture her?" Preston looked around. "Surely he could have stayed with you longer than the first minute?"

People started to agree with him. Usagi did too, but she wouldn't say it to everyone else. "Yes, but, he said he would give me time to talk to you. He said he was going to pull away from what ever it is he's talking about when I leave your presence." Usagi may have thought it was out of the characteristic of Seiya to leave her alone for 2 seconds when he could be near her, much less than a conversation gone. He didn't even say anything about the dress she picked out. Sure it may not have looked the best on her but at least he could complement the dress. (We all know Usagi has a low self-esteem. Even if she is rich.)

"Really. Who could possibly keep him away from you? Maybe it's not me, for we have been at odds before Usagi. Yet when you wanted to talk to me, he's come, ignoring all my glares and looks. Why would he choose this time to be away from me? Perhaps, though, he's found a new girl. One who will give him certain things, that you think is too low to do until you are married. Maybe he doesn't WANT to marry you."

"That's enough! We haven't even talked about our future, much less if we were going to marry or not. We were going to take it day by day, if we want to get married after college, then fine. But we are not going to fall under the trend. I believe in him. I don't think he would do such things to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't feel like talking to you right now." With that Usagi turned away after making a mild scene.

Trying to ignore the last thing Preston yelled to her as she walked away. "Trust me Usagi. He doesn't look at you the same way anymore. Can you really trust him? I know something is wrong when you took my comment on how beautiful you are today into merit. Did he even acknowledge you? He didn't did he?" His words got drowned out as she walked on.

It wouldn't have hurt so much if it wasn't true.

Seiya didn't even notice she came back down the steps until she spoke directly to him. She figured he just had something on his mind that he wouldn't tell her about until after the party. He most likely didn't want to make a mess of the party and let her enjoy her self. But he didn't comment on anything. When they came he wouldn't come with her. Instead he went straight to his friends. It was like he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

Usagi sniffed. She couldn't be mad. 'I mean who would want an ugly blonde that's just like the stereotype? Who would want a lanky, short, curves in all the wrong places, who is just like everyone else?' Usagi's thoughts were only serving to depress her more. But she just straightened. Rei was just as ignored as she was. But than again she didn't want to 'hang' with her brother all night either.

Usagi sighed she was reaching her little group of friends. They all had their boyfriends with them, and they wouldn't want to go over to either the guys (where her boyfriend was. And two other guys that they dubbed as 'the lights'.) They had all different styles, and they were the light involvement when it came to sticking with a conversation they always lighted the mood when Usagi or Minako couldn't do it.

Jason could also, but Rei was always so 'against' him. Then again the lights were all brothers. (An: Sorry. I can follow this because MY brain works differently than most peoples.) Usagi sighed again. She looked around for the waiter. Maybe she could get one of them to talk to her long enough that she wouldn't be bored until Seiya decided to take notice of her. She wouldn't break, if she did Preston would think he was correct.

As her scan traced to the left of her, her eyes locked on a young man she hadn't seen before. Walking slowly away from her friends, so she wouldn't cause alarm, she walked to the young man at the table. Her friends didn't even notice she wasn't paying attention. They only noticed when they went to ask her a question and she wasn't there. As Usagi got closer to the young man she saw she realized her mistake. It was actually a girl in a tuxedo.

This was the only time that the girls needed such high dresses and the guys tuxedos. Normally they would wear a light dress and suits. Others it would be more casual, wearing a spring dress and the guys black dress slacks and white shirts. Others it would be skirts with a nice top, the guys khakis and polo shirts or something to the equivalent.

They never wore anything less than that unless it was at the country club. Girls wore shorts and polo tops. Guys did the same. And they could wear anything they wanted when they didn't go to any 'formal' thing. She shrugged. Enough about the dress codes.

She walked up to the girl. Ignoring all stares and whispers and the aqua haired woman with a yellow dress next to the woman with short hair. "Hello! I'm Tuskino Usagi. And may I ask who you are?" She put on the cheery persona and talked.

"You may know who I am after answering a few questions first." Usagi nodded. "One, did your friends put you up to this?"

"No, my friends didn't even notice I was gone."

"Ok, two, are you doing this for kicks?"

"No, I just wanted someone new to talk to."

"Right, three, why did you come over here?"

"Because I wanted someone who had views that I haven't heard 6 billion times already."

"K, what gender do you think I am?" The blonde smiled, she got the shorter girl there. "Well, originally, I thought you were a guy because of your short hair and attire. But when I got closer I realized you were a girl." Usagi answered truthfully.

"You did!" The girl seemed to be in shock. "Most people think I'm a guy up until I tell them other wise."

"I guess I've always known people. Sorry if I offended you. Do you try to go off as a guy?"

"Yeah." She drawled out running her hand through her hair. "I'm Haruka, this here is Michiru." She shook Usagi hand after gesturing towards Michiru.

"Nice to meet you Haruka. Michiru." Usagi replied.

"I think a drunk is coming this way to pick up a girl from this section." Haruka joked. "But they do think that there is at least one guy here so. Sorry Usagi but you're the odd one out, because we just met."

"You know, I thought this was a mature party for kids. They really shouldn't have spiked the punch. Now the hired help has to change it." Michiru spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, I know. Some people are so inconsiderate. That's ok Haruka. I don't want to talk to anyone but you guys right now." Usagi replied with a smile.

"So, we're all turning them down?" Usagi nodded. She glanced towards where her boyfriend was. She frowned, he wasn't there. The others were still talking though secretly as if nobody could know. The two she was talking with noticed her distraction with wonder.

Didn't she just say that she wanted to only talk to them? Who was she looking for? Did she have something planned for them? "Who you looking for Usagi-san?" Haruka asked. It didn't seem right to her.

"My boyfriend." Usagi replied. Now turning her full attention back to them. "He was suppose to be talking with my brother."

"Ah. I guess that's something to be worried about." Michiru replied. "Some boyfriend." Haruka grumbled.

"He isn't normally this bad." Usagi stuck up for him.

"Let me guess." Haruka started scanning the room before she spotted somebody she thought it would be. "He has blonde hair, green eyes and is flirting with a girl that looks a lot like you? Wait no. He wouldn't stoop to kissing her in front of you." She found somebody else. "Has brown hair with blonde tints, light brown eyes. The host?"

Usagi bit her lip before breaking out into a grin and replying. "Preston? My boyfriend? You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Really? Then who is your boyfriend?" Michiru asked. "I'll bring him over later tonight, I just don't want to speak to him." Usagi answered. Haruka was going to say something before Usagi let out a small shriek as arms came wrapped around her. Haruka automatically went into defense. Usagi pulled out of the guy's embrace. She was about to tell him off when she saw who it was. "Sei-chan! You scared me!"

The guy, Sei-chan? Funny name. Started to chuckle. He wrapped her in his arms. He then moved her so she was securely tucked under his arm. He just hit all the wrong buttons for Haruka. Usagi seemed to be angry herself. Haruka decided to talk before Usagi did. "Who do you think you are? You interrupted a conversation."

Seiya growled under his breath before speaking to this man who didn't know his place. "I'm her boyfriend, what's it to you?"

Usagi looked towards Haruka and she just shook her head. Usagi pulled away from Seiya's arm so she could look at him when she talked. "Sei-chan, I would like you to meet Haruka and Michiru." Usagi remembered that she was angry. Seiya looked towards the guy who looked like he was high and mighty.

He scowled as Usagi walked closer to him. "Ordango, we need to talk, but I'm sure you don't want to do that in front of your new 'friends'." Seiya told her.

Usagi just glared at him. "What if she doesn't want to go? Sei-san." Michiru spoke up. She didn't like this guy right now, she would have said he drunk too much, but, he didn't seem to have any alcohol on his breath.

Seiya looked over to her as if noticing her for the first time. "How is it that you know what she wants?" With that he grabbed Usagi's arm and was pulling her onto the dance floor. Haruka was going to go after them when Usagi shook her head. As they were leaving Seiya called over his shoulder. "Next time I'll have you fired, so bring me some shrimp cocktails when I'm done talking to Usagi. Oh, and Michiru, the name's Seiya, not Sei."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other in shock, and Usagi halted for a second before Seiya pulled her all the way on the dance floor and was, basically moving her himself. She whispered something to him.

"How did he know?" Michiru finally asked. "The better question is if we still get paid. Even better is if Usagi is truly safe with him. I just met her but I feel like I should get to know her better."

"Me too."

As Usagi was being twilled around by Seiya, Usagi finally found her voice. "What was that about? Why did you say that to them?" Usagi hissed at him.

Seiya said nothing but grimaced at the malice in her tone. He thought over what had happened over the last half hour since they got there. Usagi had wanted to talk to Preston, and as much as he wanted to stay with her, he had to talk to Jason. He glanced over at Usagi during almost all of the conversations he had with the guys. Usagi was bowing her head at a complement. Usagi getting angry, what did he say? Usagi walking away from Preston, Preston was saying something to her that got Usagi even more upset but she didn't yell back at him. She never was one to cause a scene.

He was going to walk over to her when she started talking to her friends. He was starting to pull away when Zander grabbed his arm and started talking to him really fast. Zander never talked like that. So he kept trying to get him to slow down.

When he finally looked up from his conversation, Usagi was gone, and the rest of the girls were curious as to where she could have gone. He excused himself to go look for her. He went out to all of the balconies to find her. He was worried, where was she? She didn't leave did she? Did she think that he didn't want to talk with her since he didn't come right away? So when he came back in, he saw her talking to two waiters, clearly she was asking them something. Or, he thought she didn't know that they were waiters.

She had laughed at something the guy said, they shook hands, she greeted him so warmly that he didn't realize what it was he was doing until they walked away. He just got so jealous. Usagi was watching his face as he quickly went through all of his thoughts.

She frowned. She stopped dancing, "Seiya-chan if you're not going to answer, then I'm not going to stay here any longer." Usagi started to walk away when Seiya grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Ordango. I know I said I was going to come find you after you were done talking to Preston. But you could have just as easily come talk to me first." Seiya told her truthfully, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. But that was what he thought was bugging her.

"Sei-chan," Usagi started breaking slightly. She sounded sad. "Is that what you think I'm mad about? Sure it was one thing, but there is more to it than that. Please Sei-chan, can I tell you everything when we are not in this type of situation."

Seiya looked shocked. "Ok, Ordango." "I have questions for you too. Like where were you?"

"I was looking for you." Usagi was going to say more when an annoying red head came their way. "Seiya, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were going to be here. How about we dance a few songs, and later tonight we can dance a few slow ones." Usagi looked appalled as she glanced towards Seiya he was the same way.

He grabbed her arm and moved him in front of her. He was scared! That was cute. "Actually, Beryl, I'm with my girlfriend. And before you say it, I don't want to dump her."

"But Seiya! You know you want to, so leave that little girl that you hang out with, and come be with a woman." Beryl pleaded.

"Sei-chan, I'll deal with her." Usagi looked at Beryl. "Beryl you're pathetic. First, he said he didn't want to do anything with you. Second, you're basically begging him to talk to you. You disgust not only us, but the rest of the room. Why were you even invited?"

Beryl scowled at her. She then pulled Usagi's arm so she could speak in her ear. She hissed it making sure only Seiya could hear selective parts of her talk. (AN: I'm going to initiate that in BOLD.) "I would be able to give him things he wants. You little hussy. What, did Preston not want you? Oh, poor baby, did he try to kiss you? I feel so sorry for you, you're not going to keep Seiya. Either he's going to break up with you or I will make it an apparent choice, so he won't ever be able to date you."

Usagi stared at her. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm just saying you should be careful. You never know if you could get hurt. But Seiya won't want you either way. So I'll be the one calling him SEI-CHAN!"

*Smack*

"Don't ever threaten me." Usagi turned around and grabbed Seiya's arm. He was standing there in shock. When Seiya finally came to his senses he asked what was on his mind. "What was that about? Preston wants you? He kissed you? When? When did this all happen?"

"Sei-chan." Usagi made soothing noises. "She did that purposely. Preston didn't kiss me. Beryl only made you hear what she wanted you to hear. Nothing she said was true. She lies Seiya, keep that in mind, she lies about almost everything."

"Why did you smack her then?" Seiya asked.

"She threatened me." Usagi said simply.

Just then Haruka came over with a shrimp appetizer, glaring the whole time. "Sir, you wanted this after the dance, with the nice young lady?" Haruka tried her hardest to be polite.

"Haruka, there you are, I was just having a talk with Seiya, I would like it if you two actually talked while I go to find Michiru." Usagi smiled and walked away.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry for that anymore. So how are you doing?" Seiya was struggling for words to say.

"Did ne-Usagi-san know that I was a hired help before you came over?"

"No, I don't think she knew that. It's odd, she could tell you what somebody's favorite food, color, and movie. To think she couldn't tell what your job was here, now that's strange. The only other time she hadn't known something about somebody was when an assassin tried to kill her to get to her father."

"She doesn't seem to know everything about me at first glance. I'm sure she wouldn't be able to tell me what my favorite painting is."

Seiya smiled. "All right, it's a bet. Let's call Ordango over."

"Ok. You can call her."

"Ordango, come over here! We have a question for you."

Meanwhile while this was going on. "Michiru, do you think those two will be fine?"

"Yeah, Haruka will hold her tongue for her job. And I don't think Seiya is the type of guy to start hitting her."

"That's good. I would like to get to know you guys better."

"We would to, where would you like to meet?"

"I don't care. What's convenient for you? I can drive anywhere."

"Do you know Flagstone Valley?"

"I love Flagstone Valley!"

"Great, we'll meet you there tomorrow at 12."

"Yeah. Can you believe there is only 4 weeks until Christmas?"

"No, it's going by so fast. Do you think there'll be snow by that time? I mean it's an odd weather going on recently."

"I think it has to do with global warming."

"Ordango, come over here! We have a question to ask you." Seiya called from over at the place she left them.

"I guess the 'guys' need some help. Bye, see you tomorrow. I think we're going to leave soon."

"Yeah, bye." Usagi walked over to where she had left Seiya and Haruka.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, what's Haruka's favorite painting?" Seiya asked.

"That's a tough one, hmm, it's made by someone close to you. It's not a relative. A friend perhaps? No, something deeper than that." Here Usagi paused and grinned. "Girlfriend. Michiru? Yeah I think it's that. Not one of her firsts, not lasts. She made it for you. She called it, let's see here. The winds of the Universe?"

"Galaxy, but close enough. How did you do that? Did Michiru tell you?"

"Why would she tell me if didn't even come up?"

"So you guessed?" Seiya and Haruka asked at the same time.

"No." Usagi smiled. "I, I just knew. You know all those Sherlock Homes' books? My mom used to call me that when I was little. She said I could always tell you just what everything was by looking at something."

"That's a great gift Usagi-san." Haruka answered.

"Yeah, great." Usagi replied distractedly. "Please, call me Usagi-chan."

"Right. Usagi-chan. So, why don't you think it is?"

"I'm always wrong when it comes to me." Usagi turned towards Seiya who moved towards her. "Sei-chan, I'm rather tired, and we still need to talk. Can we go?"

"Yeah Ordango. Are you feeling all right?"

"Not really." Usagi turned back to Haruka. "I don't want to be mean or anything. I'm just not a fan of balls."

"Yeah Usa-chan. It's fine by me. If you don't feel all right, you should leave. I mean it has only been 2 hours since you've came."

"Bye, I'll see ya." Usagi said disappointed.

"Bye." Seiya agreed steering her away. He was rubbing her arm as he moved her towards Preston, to say good bye to the host.

"Seiya, leaving so early?" Preston asked.

"Yes, we have to. So, we'll see you at the next event or at Christmas?" Seiya asked faking politeness.

"To bad. Well Usagi-chan, I'll see you around." He winked.

Usagi looked disgusted so Seiya didn't complain. He got their coats from the coat person. Putting it on her, he excused himself for a second. Walking over to Usagi's friends he interrupted Rei and Yuuichirou's kissing feast. "Didn't you do this enough in the beginning?" Seiya glared at Yuuichirou.

"Sorry Seiya." Yuuichirou apologized.

"Yeah, Seiya, you need something? Or do you just take pleasure out of disrupting me?" Rei glared at her older brother.

"I came over to tell you Usagi and I are leaving. So can you get a ride from Yuuichirou? And I don't mean that you can do what ever you want when you get home." Seiya glared again. He was doing that a lot recently.

"You're just mad I ruined your chance. I mean this was the perfect time to ask her." Rei responded with her own glare.

"She's your best friend. Don't you care?"

"I care. But it looks like she's getting bored standing there. Ever guy try's to hit on her. Good thing she isn't standing underneath that mistletoe near her."

Seiya whipped around. Sure enough his tenshi was brushing off offers. That made him feel good. "Good bye Rei. I'm telling her tonight, if she asks what was wrong." He didn't wait for an answer as he sped towards his love. They left the hotel in conversation. Something unlike when they entered.

Haruka was watching them leave. She frowned. Then she remembered why she was there and who she was with. She walked over to Michiru. "Did you tell Neko-chan what my favorite painting was?"

Michiru shook her head as she was serving a group of guys that had too much to drink. Haruka smiled then shrugged when Michiru looked questioning at her. Haruka grabbed a plate of sushi, and walked over to the group of guys Usagi said her brother was in. Strange they hadn't spoken a word since she arrived. Haruka put it off to ask later. When she walked over she hoped to find something out about Usagi.

No such luck. So she walked over to the group of girls Usagi was talking to earlier. Her luck that was the highlight of the discussion. "How rude. Usa-chan comes over here and doesn't participate in our conversations. Then she just leaves! Who does that?"

"I can't believe Seiya wants to talk to that hussy." You guessed it, Beryl.

Rei for a change spoke up for her friend. "Beryl, don't speak that way about my friend."

"Why not. You say things against her all the time." Beryl replied. "That's because I say it to her face, not behind her back, and she knows I'm only kidding. You on the other hand mean to be mean."

Haruka didn't want Usagi's friends to think Usagi had somebody spying on them so she left. There were always little snid bits about an enchanting blonde around the party but nothing solid. So, this was the girl she always heard about? Rumors were true. At least for the most part.

After Midnight the party was still going on. Nobody had left but Haruka and Michiru's shifts were over. They said good night to the ones taking them over as Haruka drove home they talked. It finally came around the interesting girl both had met that night.

"Usa-chan seems very nice." Michiru started.

"Yeah. To bad I don't think we'll see her again."

"We're going to see her tomorrow." Michiru told her.

"Where?"

"Flagstone Valley."

"Flagstone Valley? She knows where that is?"

"She loves it."

"Sounds like me."

"More than you'll ever know."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing! Honest!"

"Kay. what time?"

"12."

"12 hours from now?"

"Yep."

"We should get to sleep soon." With that they entered their house.

Chapter 2

The next day they met Usagi at the caves in Flagstone. They spent everyday together, after school and during the weekends together for the next 4 weeks. They were becoming closer and closer. Haruka now freely called Usagi, Neko-chan and Michiru called her Usa-chan. They were the best of friends despite their class. The other girls, the guys and Seyia were getting jealous. All for different reasons.

It was the 23rd. Finally snowing instead of the perfect weather of 32-46 degrees ferinhight. On the 23rd Usagi was sitting inside Haruka's and Michiru's house talking.

"So, Usa-chan, what are you doing tomorrow? We are having a party. Some of our friends really want to meet you." Michiru told her.

Usagi hesitated thinking of how to reply. "I- I can't. As much as I would love to. I haven't spent anytime with my other friends. They've expressed how angry they are. So they invited me to come to a party during the day. Then my aunt and cousins are coming over. We always spend Christmas Eve. Together. It's usually from 4:30 to Midnight. Then on Christmas, I always head off to my Grandparents. I'm sorry. I would love to have met your friends. Maybe after Christmas?" Usagi asked.

The other two looked disappointed. "Yeah, Neko-chan. After Christmas." Haruka stated.

"OH! I got you a gift Haru-chan!" Usagi pulled something out of her bag. "Here." She tossed the gift to Haruka.

"Ugh, thanks Neko-chan." Haruka opened the gift. "It's a- an ice scraper? Neko-chan. Don't you know my car is totaled?"

"Yeah." Usagi looked disinterested as a honk came from outside. "That is the other part of your gift." Usagi looked at her nails as Haruka ran outside.

Usagi and Michiru followed shortly afterwards to see Haruka just standing there staring. Haruka turned towards Usagi. "Is that? Is that?" Haruka couldn't get the words out. Usagi knowing what she meant and nodded indifferent. Haruka ran down the ten steps to the drive way.

Everybody who had helped left already. Specific orders.

"That's a great present you got her." Michiru said feeling left out.

"Yeah it is. It's not the money. I can easily afford it. But, I knew Haruka loved that car." Usagi said sitting down on the steps. Michiru followed suit.

"Haruka loves it, I mean just look at her." Following the gaze Usagi watched as Haruka touched every inch of it. The car had been completely remodeled, and everything was the same, if not better than what it had been before being totaled. Then she got in the car and started it. She was just worshipping it.

"I know. I couldn't bear it when she lost her car." Usagi agreed.

"I would have never thought of something like this. How did you get the time to do all of this?"

"I had people pick it up. I even helped. I learned a lot about the car and if I ever get into a dead stop on an open road I can fix it myself. I learned a lot."

"That's great. I didn't know you had so much interest in what Haruka likes."

"I do. Like I have so much interest in what all my friends like." Usagi paused when she saw a light flicker in the house. She smiled. "Mich-chan, I got you a present also. Let's go inside." They entered the house. The lights were off. "Now Mich-chan, before you turn on the lights I need to give you a background. You know that one painting we saw 2 weeks ago? The one that we saw at the auction?"

"Yeah, it completed my set." "Well, somebody bought it. So I did something else. Turn on the lights." Michiru did just that, doing so she gasped. "What happened? That couldn't have been done in 15 minutes!"

"You're right it didn't get done in 15 minutes. In fact it took 15 days! I replaced all your paintings with fake ones. Then I had these brought to an artist. There I helped get all the dust off. Now come with me." Michiru followed her farther into the house. Stopping outside of a door Usagi turned around. "Now I didn't get the one at the auction." Usagi paused as she opened the door. "But I did get the original."

Michiru gasped as she saw the painting hanging over the desk. "Usa-chan." Michiru looked at Usagi. Her eyes tearing up. "You- You didn't have to do this. It's all too much. The car for Haruka. The restoring of these paintings. Now the original copy of the last painting! It's too much Usa-chan!"

Usagi grinned. "If you think this is too much, than you won't know what hit you." Usagi said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" Michiru asked hesitancy.

"What I'm talking about is what's outside in the back yard. But I'm sure Haruka would want to be there."

"Let's go into the back to wait for her then." Michiru grabbed her hand and ran out side. Outside they saw Haruka still mooning over her car. They went around her and into the back. Making sure Haruka would be able to see them. Haruka stood up giving her car one last pat and followed them into the back yard.

"So, Neko-chan do you want to tell her? I mean you did do everything but part of the putting up."

"What are you guys talking about? All I see is that shed you guys were building for tools so you could work on projects. Right?"

"We'll both do it Haru-chan." Usagi answered ignoring Michiru's question.

"K." They lead Michiru over to the shed. "This is from both of us." Michiru watched them as Haruka opened the door.

"We know how much you like painting." They entered it.

Michiru gasped. "You guys, you shouldn't have done this! I can't believe you did this!"

Haruka and Usagi looked at each other. "Michi-love, we did it because we care about you."

"Yeah, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't do everything we could?" Usagi shouted.

"You, guys, it's just too perfect."

"Nah."

"Hey Neko-chan, I never got to tell you how much I liked your gifts."

"You're welcome." Usagi replied. They started talking about stuff. At 10 Usagi said goodbye.

When Usagi got home she drove into the garage. As she entered the room somebody grabbed her hand before she could turn on the light. She almost let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. She started fighting who ever was holding her. She bit down on the hand when the person turned out to be a guy. A guy that was familiar. He had let out a strangled cry. He got total control over her. He had her pinned against the wall. The only down side to the attacker was that her fingers were right next to the light switch. She closed her eyes and hit the switch. Her attacker let her go trying to shield his eyes. Usagi's eyes adjusted quicker.

She opened them to see somebody with black hair. It was Seyia. What was he up to? And why did he do that? "SEIYA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???" Usagi yelled at him.

"KAMI Ordango! All I was trying to do was keep you calm!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HIDING IN THE DARK! YOU SCARED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEBODY ELSE!!!!" Usagi was ANGRY!

"I'm sorry Ordango. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to surprise you. I didn't expect you to act that way."

"HOW DID YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT? I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMEBODY IN THE HOUSE! SOMEBODY WHOSE INTENTION WAS YET TO BE DECIDED. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" It seemed odd for Usagi to be screaming when Seyia wasn't raising his voice as much than above outdoor level.

"Look, Ordango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I wasn't thinking. All I was going to do was grab your hand and turn on the light. But you started fighting me and you were about to hit me so I tried to grab your other hand."

"You still didn't have to do that. I'm angry with you." Usagi calmed down some.

"I'm so, so sorry Ordango. I'll never do it again." Seyia pleaded.

"All right. I'm still angry, but I'll keep it in check. What are you doing here any ways? And where's my family?"

"I'm here because I haven't seen you for the longest time. Where have you been any ways?"

"With some of my friends. That's all. I like them. You like me. They like me. Is there anything else in the world that we need?" Usagi tried to void the question. "Now, where's my family?"

"At a Christmas dinner. You know how long those last. Wait you used to. You've ditched everyone in the last month. These are usually the high lighted ones. Where have you really been? You haven't been with the girls and you haven't been with the guys. SO?"

"With friends you don't know about." Usagi looked around. She had been coming home for the last week. So she hadn't seen any of the new additions.

"Haruka and Michiru? Ordango, you know that people in other classes can't be totally trusted."

"No, they can. They can be trusted more than people of our class." Usagi defended her friends.

"Fine. Be that way. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Usagi glared. "Now are you coming tomorrow? Please say yes."

"Yes." Usagi said simply. "But the girls and I were doing secret Santa. And I don't think you are being very boyfriendily, you used to be so nice. What's wrong with you? Last time it was because you were jealous. What is it this time?"

Seyia bit his lip and ran his hand through hair. "Ordango, I would love to tell you. But Rei has put her trust in me." Usagi looked at him then sighed.

"Fine Seyia. I'm tired. Maybe we need a break. When you decide to start talking problems out with me and start treating me like I'm your girlfriend and not a kid I'll think about getting back together with you."

"WHAT? You can't mean that." Seyia shouted.

"I do." Usagi said simply.

"Those two got this in your head! Fine. I'm leaving." Seiya stormed out of the house. Usagi sighed. She knew she would be regretting this when school started back up. But he had to learn he couldn't control her. He also had to stop judging her judgment. So she made one mistake. So what? He had to learn. She had. Boy she wasn't looking forward for tomorrow.

The next day Usagi decided to drive herself, that way she could leave at anytime. This party was all ages. Grownups to little kids. She sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately. This was going to be at Preston's house. She was sure it was over the class by now that they had broken up. Oh well. She got there at 9. It was a more casual party so she wore a black skirt that didn't show any curves and a red sweater. Around her neck was a simple gold cross. She had snowflake earrings. Another boring party she thought.

When she came in she ran into Makoto. She smiled. Makoto was always there for her. They talked for a while. They planned a shopping spree on the 28. Minako later joined their group making hints about all the people Usagi could date. As much as she loved them, she didn't need this. She had broken up with Seiya and she was glad of her choice.

She talked with Ami about nuclear physics. A subject that bored her to no end. Finally Ami switched it to Astrology and Fencing. They talked for a while. The other girls finally got tired of their debate and decided to go talk to their boyfriends.

Rei came over and Ami took her cue to leave. Rei was very pleasant. She didn't argue with Usagi once. Then she asked if she would like to come up to the cabin in the spring. Usagi agreed. It had always been open to invite friends along if they wanted to. So she agreed knowing she might bring other friends along.

Usagi spent a few hours talking to everybody she knew. At 11:35 she checked her watch. Haruka said if she changed her mind the invitation was still open. The party started at noon. Usagi smiled she only had 20 minutes before she could leave. She was about to go talk to Preston when arms came around her waist. She sighed and removed them.

"No, Seiya, I'm not taking you back." She turned around. "Yes, I am still mad." Seiya backed away.

Just then Beryl came over to Usagi. "I'm sorry Usagi, for calling you a hussy and all. If I knew you guys were going to break up any ways I would have stayed out of your way. The truth is I really like Seiya."

"I noticed. You two are perfect for each other. You have my blessing to go after him." Beryl nodded and bounced over to Seiya. Usagi laughed. She was happy. And she owed it all to Haruka and Michiru. They showed her friends do exist out side of class. Not only that but they made her realize Seiya was all wrong for her. But she wasn't complete yet. She felt like a lot of her was missing. The friends she had now filled her.

But it was like she was missing at least 5 people. One was vitally important. She went over to talk to Preston. "Hello Preston. I'm here to say great party. And, I'm sorry. You were right. You were only trying to warn me. I should have listened."

Preston smiled at her. "That's ok Usagi-chan. You look great as usual. I'm sorry for the way I said it. I should have picked a better way and time to tell you."

Usagi shook her head. "No, it was perfect. I just wanted to say good bye. I have another party to attend to. I would feel horrible if I didn't attend. Sorry."

"No, that's quite all right. I'm sure that you would have fun over there. That's all I want for you. Is good things."

Usagi smiled. Preston was so sweet and always looked out for her. Jason didn't do that, at least not recently. "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Ja." Usagi left the party relieved. Sure her parents would wonder where she went, but she was happy.

Chapter

On the other side of Tokyo Haruka and Michiru were hosting a party. "I'm sorry but Usa-chan's not going to be coming."

"Why?" asked a younger Hotaru.

"Because she had former engagements. She is sorry that she can't come. But her friends on the other side feel she's been ditching them. All of us haven't met yet but Neko-chan promised we would talk someday soon."

"I'm sure." Setsuna answered. "Food?"

Hotaru nodded quickly.

"Yeah," Michiru answered as everybody entered the dinning room. Haruka stayed. "Do you thing she'll come?"

"Yeah." Haruka stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because I know her." Haruka answered. "We've gotten close this last month. We're in a way her best friends. I don't doubt her."

"I don't either." Michiru answered. They all sat down in the dinning room about to say their prayers when the door bell rang.

"Who do you suppose that would be?" Asked Hotaru, she was rather curious child.

Haruka stood up and answered the door. The two were talking for awhile and the door closed. Haruka came back in.

"Who was it?" Setsuna asked as a blonde came through the door behind Haruka.

"This," Haruka said gesturing towards Usagi. "Is Neko-chan."

Michiru shook her head. "Excuse Haruka, she refuses to call her anything but that. No, her name is not Cat, Hotaru, but it does mean rabbit. Everybody, this is Usagi-chan. But I call her Usa-chan."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you, Mich-chan, Haru-chan. Whose all these people?"

"These, Neko-chan, besides you, are our family. As you know we don't have any." Haruka started.

Michiru finished. "This is Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis and the black haired man is Mamoru."

Mamoru stood up and took her hand kissing her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you Ordango." Usagi pulled her hand away sharply.

Mamoru, Haruka and Michiru looked at her in shock. "DON'T call me that." Usagi glared.

"Sorry." Mamoru knew it was a close subject so he let it drop. (Unlike the Anime.)

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. It's just I don't like being called that." Usagi answered.

"Neko-chan, we need to talk. Did something happen yesterday that we don't know about?"

"Other room?" They nodded and followed her out. "I broke up with Seiya last night. My choice. I just didn't feel like we should have been going out anymore. That's all." The others nodded.

They all went back into the dinning room. "Usa-chan, your seat is next to Mamoru." Usagi sat down and looked around. Haruka and Setsuna were the tallest of the girls. Haruka was 6'3½" and Setsuna was 6'3". Strangely Michiru and Hotaru were the same height as herself. Mamoru's 6'5. Hotaru is 16.

Mamoru was quite charming, despite the first impression. And vise versa. At the end of the party they talked alone. "You're quite the opposite of what I thought you were going to be." Mamoru admitted.

"Why what did you think I was going to be like?"

"A stuck up snob who wants everybody to wait on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mamoru responded sheepishly running a hand through his hair. "Even when Haru-chan and Mich-chan said you weren't like that I didn't believe them."

"So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. It means I want to see you again. That is if you want to see me."

"Like on a date?"

"Yes."

"I'm busy the 28th. And tomorrow I'm gone. The rest of the time I'm free."

"I'll pick you up on the 27th and go from there?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Say, 5:30?"

"That works. Here's my address." Usagi wrote down her address and gave Mamoru a hug.

Haruka was watching them. She smiled. This was how it was suppose to be. Haruka left them alone and went over to Michiru. She hugged her from the back and whispering in her ear that Usagi and Mamoru hit it off. Michiru smiled.

"About time."

"They just met."

"I know but I didn't like Seiya."

"What if he sees them together?"

"Do you really think Seiya will go to places Mamoru will take our Usa- chan?"

"No?"

"Very good. Let's leave them alone."

Usagi invited Mamoru to come to her house. So they drove over there. Inside the house Usagi made a small snack. "So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 1. Are you busy?"

"Actually, yes. My parents are moving and I have to help them." Mamoru admitted. "But I would have loved to see you."

"Same here. Where are you moving to?"

"Around this area."

"So you'll be pretty close? I -no offense- but I didn't the girls or their friends had that kind of money."

"Well. We do. The girls are professionals. You did know that didn't you? Michiru plays all over, she has all sorts of classical and what-nots of CD's out. Haruka is the only one ever talked about in car racing over here." Mamoru looked confused when Usagi suddenly lowered her head.

"I-I didn't know that Mamoru-san." Usagi tried to hold in her hurt feelings. "So, you said that you thought I was going to be a snob? Why was that if you were as well off? And where are you from?"

Mamoru didn't know what happened. Usagi sounded sad for a second then she took on an accusatory attitude. Mamoru had to choose his words carefully if he wanted to see her again. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they would have told you eventually. I thought you were going to be a snob because your dad's a senator." Usagi sharpened her view at this. She wasn't going to be hurt a second time. "And I'm not as well off as you are. Sure I have a lot of money but Senator's are usually the richest."

"So you want more money?" Usagi asked carefully.

"No." Mamoru responded without hesitation. "I like my life. I'm sorry but this subject isn't going anywhere."

Usagi sighed. Then nodded. *Come on Usagi. Don't be suspicious. If you are what happened to you?* Putting on a real smile Usagi forgot about her troubles. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. Mamoru just made her feel complete. That's when it hit her. She couldn't go back to Seiya. Ever. "You're right of course Mamoru. Now, as for our date? What should I wear? And where are we going?"

"Wear casual clothes." Mamoru answered.

"Casual, everyday wear or casual club wear." Mamoru smiled.

"Casual everyday wear. I'm going to need your size."

"My size? For the first date? What do you have planned?" Usagi narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Shoe size my dear Watson." Mamoru joked back.

"Just shoe size, my dear Holmes?" Usagi liked the way they were joking.

"No, perhaps my brilliant mind is dulling. For I forget what it is that we were talking about. Then again, who are you?" They broke out laughing.

"Truthfully, Mamoru." Usagi got in between fits of giggles.

"Well, I doubt you have what it is that you need. And before you ask. It's nothing sinister or having to deal with the under lord."

"So we're not going to go worship the evil Kami?" Usagi pretended to be disappointed.

"Well, I can see if that fits into my plans if you would like." Mamoru pretended to be serious. He laughed inside when Usagi's eyes got huge.

"NO!" Mamoru couldn't help it. Usagi was just too cute. He started laughing out loud. He couldn't stop until she lightly punched him.

"Sorry, Usagi. It's just that, I wasn't serious." Mamoru smiled when Usagi got annoyed.

"I thought you were! That would have been a disaster. ME at a place like THAT? Are you crazy?!"

"No." Mamoru kept from laughing this time. She was too great.

"That was a rhetorical question. One that wasn't meant to be answered!" Usagi was slightly angry with him. The she smiled. She could never stay mad at him. She felt like she knew him long time ago.

"Oops? Ok seriously for a minute. I need your size."

"Shoe's 7. And pants are 5's. And I'm most comfortable in bigger shirts so their Mediums." Usagi answered. She didn't care anymore!

"Great. Wear casual clothes. And wear your hair differently. Ordango, your hair will just get in the way."

"All right. But didn't I tell you not to call me ORDANGO?"

"Yes, but it just slips out. If you tell me why you don't want to be called that I may not call you that anymore." Mamoru shot back. Usagi was about to answer when the telephone rang. Usagi ran into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Mamoru." When Usagi entered the kitchen she picked up the phone before the answering machine picked up. "Moshi, moshi?" She groaned. It was Seiya. "No, Seiya, the answer's no. And I've decided I'm never taking you back." Usagi waited for a reply. "You'll do what? No, I don't want to betray her trust like that! She can just tell me when I see her next." She was about to say goodbye when Seiya shot out something to her. "SHE WHAT!" Usagi screamed. Mamoru ran into the kitchen. To see Usagi arguing with the phone. IT was a hilarious site. Usagi yelling at the phone. "No, don't give me that bull. I told you I didn't want to know. Not only have you disregarded my respects but you betrayed your sister! I hope my brothers will never do that to me. No. JA NE!" Usagi slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Usagi turned around and both Mamoru and Usagi gasped at the same time. But for initially different reasons. Usagi was crying. "What's wrong Usa-chan?" Usagi debated on whether to answer him or not. But in time her heart won out. He was rubbing her back as she cried.

"I just found out something about a close friend of mine. It's really important and I need to speak with her right away. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. Seeing as nobody will be home."

Mamoru nodded. "I understand. If you ever need me, just call me. You know my number. But if you hear a girl pick up don't worry, that's my sister." Usagi nodded. They hugged and Mamoru left.

Once he was out the door Usagi ran upstairs to her room. Drying her face and making her looks presentable Usagi ran back down stairs and scribbled a quick note to her family that her friend needed her. Usagi ran out of the house and got into her car. She glanced at the time. 2:30. Oh well, she sighed. Her family would have to wait.

Her friend was what was important right now. So she sped to Rei's.

Chapter

She got out of the car and ran up the steps of the Cherry Hill Shrine. Rei's grandfather insisted on keeping their heritage going. Rei and Seiya were both studying to be the next mikos' of this place. Usagi spent hours here at a time just letting her soul talk to others. She loved the peacefulness of this place. But, sadly she didn't have time for this. She ran straight for Rei's room.

Entering she turned around so she couldn't see what her friend was doing and ran out of the room as fast as she could before Rei saw her. Usagi blushed. She never thought she would run into somebody doing 'that!' Usagi quietly closed the door. Her friends didn't stop. They didn't hear or sense her.

*Well.* Usagi thought. *At least Rei isn't going to be the next one by default.* Turning back to the door she knocked. Rei moaned. Usagi slowly backed away from the door. Maybe today wasn't the best time to confront her. I mean they were going to go shopping with everybody on the 28th. But Rei would be mad either way. Rei would be sad that Usagi didn't come once she knew. But Rei would also be mad that Usagi interrupted 'that'. Rei was 18 after all. Legally an adult. Last year of high school. Yuuichirou was the same age as Rei if not older. Rei was what? 3 months along? From her last birthday. Yuuichirou was 18 for 6 months. *I bet he could hardly wait until she was 18*

This whole subject was making Usagi's stomach crawl. It was then that Rei angrily slammed the door open. Rei didn't see who it was. She just assumed. "SEIYA! I know you told us to stop doing this. But I'm 18! I can make my own choices! You can't keep interrupting us!" Rei stopped and gulped. She just realized she wasn't being towered over. Lowering her eye level from the ceiling Rei looked down to the floor, a sigh of relief came out as she realized her grandfather didn't find out just yet. Seeing some shoes she didn't recognize Rei started moving her gaze higher, looking in the face of an overly anxious blonde, the blood left Rei's face as she gulped again. It, was the only friend who didn't know about them. "Usagi!"

"Good thing I'm not your grandfather Rei." Usagi scold.

"I- I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you when we went shopping on the 28th." Rei sputtered out excuses. "You have just been really distracted this last month. Before that party of Preston's."

"Rei, you could have told me before. I know the truth." Usagi told her.

Rei bit her lip. Then she stepped outside. And dragged Usagi to a deserted area. "What is it exactly do you know?"

"That you're over a month pregnant. So you've had to be doing this for at least a month and a half. If not 3!" Usagi answered.

"I didn't tell anybody until the party at Preston's a month ago. That we were doing 'this'."

"Then how did Seiya know?" Usagi asked. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't you trust me?"

"I DO TRUST YOU!" Rei yelled at her. "Seiya knows because he walked in on us. And he helped me through a difficult transaction. I didn't tell you, because Seiya didn't want me to infest your mind of anything but pure thoughts. I WANTED YOU to help me through this, and Yuuichirou, I was going to tell you on the 28th and I was going to tell Yuuichirou after I got back so we could celebrate." Rei glanced at Usagi. "I'm sorry Usa-chan. It's just that you've been ditching us. How did you find out anyway?"

"Seiya." Usagi answered. "He called me. I told him I didn't want to betray your trust. He was going to use that as a way to get me back. But I don't want to go back."

"So he told you any ways." Rei grumbled. "So much for that brother of mine."

"Has Beryl got her claws on him yet?" Usagi asked in wonder.

"No, She's actually taking her time and making him like her for her. Not some hussy." Rei added as an after thought. "She really likes him. And if he could open his eyes he would see he likes her back."

"I'm glad you're all right Rei. I was worried about you."

"Speaking of which, don't you have to get back? It is after all almost 3. It takes you a half hour to get home, and another hour to get ready. Because you are not going to wear that with relative are you?" Rei looked at the outfit Usagi still had on from the party.

"No, and I guess you want to get back to what you were doing." Usagi said knowing.

"How did you? OH! I SHOULD GET A LOCK ON THAT DAMN DOOR." Rei stormed into her room. Before she shut it she called out to Usagi. "Don't do what I did! Wait until you are married." Rei slammed the door shut.

"Mood swings." Usagi uttered. "Rei! Keep your voice down! You don't want to drag your Grandpa into this!" Usagi chuckled when Rei screamed out in aggravation.

Usagi headed back down the steps. Getting in the car she headed home. It took longer than a half hour. The only reason it usually took a half hour was because Usagi was always reluctant to leave her best friends place. But now that she dumped Seiya she didn't want to see him. But now she was stuck in traffic.

When she got home she only had 45 minutes to get ready. Running around the house she said hello to her mother. Then ran up the stairs. Walking into her room she opened her walk in closet going past all of her ball dresses and fancy dinner ones she stopped at her green and red dress that she wore for Preston's party. Shaking her head she kept going. She smiled when she ran into an old blue dress. She got it when she was in the 6th grade. It barely fit now but she could still wear it and pass inspection.

A spaghetti strap dress tied in the back. It was a princess cut. In the back it weaved and tied after 3 waves. She wore it with a silk black shawl shako with little clusters of beads all over. She didn't want to get rid of it. Still she moved deeper into her closet. Seeing a green dress she didn't know she still had from 3rd grade she laughed. Still going deeper she ran into her robe that she switched out of this morning to wear her black poofy skirt that looked like something from the prom and 18th century. Also her red shirt went next to it. She frowned, she was slipping, and she always had a neat closet.

Taking off her out fit she slipped into her robe. She slipped into her white room slippers. She was still wearing her pink house ones. Shrugging off the want to go all the way back to sit in her futon she continued going deeper.

She stopped at her 2 complete Chinese outfits. One side of her room was traditional Japanese outfits, for when she went to someplace that only allowed Japanese outfits or when her dad went on the news. They wanted an ethnically sound family who would also consider other ethics. She kept going back into her closet.

Stopping at a sleeveless red and green dress. The top part of the dress was a halter that went down into a point in the front. Underneath that was a dark green that went down below her ankles. On it were tiny little red flowers that went up on one side in one line. Taking it out she left the closet. Placing it on her desk she grabbed a towel and went into her personal bathroom. She had never had to share anything being a room or bathroom with her brothers. She took off her robe and entered her shower. She would have taken a bath if it was any other day. But this day was about getting together with her friends and family and celebrating the joy of giving.

She was done in 20 minutes. Placing her robe back on and slipped her feet in her slippers she wrapped her hair up in the towel. Walking back into her bed room she got dressed. At 4:30 she headed down the stairs. Her hair was up in a French braid with strands framing her face. She wore silver mascara and green eye shadow. She also wore a light red lipstick.

She greeted her aunt with a hug and a hello. Saying hi to her cousins she went to find the rest of her family. She walked into the kitchen. Her mother and father were there. "Usagi! You look great!" Ikuko told her.

"Thanks Okaa-san." Usagi looked around. Kenji finally looked up from the news paper he was reading.

"Usa-chan, you look beautiful!" He told her. Usagi blushed and looked down at her dress.

"Thanks papa." *

Jason came through the door. "He's right you know." Shingo was behind him nodding his head.

"Thanks you two. You don't look half bad yourselves." It was true while Jason was always handsome Shingo had grown up a lot in more than one way. They were both wearing white dress shirts and black slacks and a tie. Shingo matured to be almost as tall as Jason and when before he would have made fun of Usagi, he was all complements.

Usagi guessed after years of being teased by Shingo, Jason finally had enough and talked to him about how it lowered people's self esteem when somebody constantly tells them their faults. And if it gets lowered too far they get depressed and finally they take on drastic measures to feel better about themselves.

Usagi had a great day with her family, she got lots of presents from everyone and everyone enjoyed her presents. At 10:30 Usagi said good bye to her aunt and cousins. At a quarter to 11, they left for the church. The service was the same as always. Usagi always loved the later service. After they were done Usagi returned to her room, after washing her face she changed into her pajamas. They consisted of knee long shorts and a long tee- shirt.

She picked up one of her favorite books from her book self. Usagi sat down on her futon in her closet.** She turned on her light next to her futon. Opening to the last chapter Usagi reread it. John Steinbeck always had a way with words.

She thought this chapter "Of Men and Mice" was especially sad. Stephan King was another of her favorite authors. Though she didn't currently have many books by him. After the car accident she was turned off by his books. She always had a soft spot for "IT". Many people would never pick it up if they went through what she went through.

Jason had the bright idea of renting it when they were 4½. Jason after seeing the first tape wouldn't watch anymore. She called him a scaredy-cat in her mind at that point. She watched all of it in the middle of the night when she knew everyone was asleep. She could never remember much of the movie except for this clown thing. Strangely she was never afraid of clowns. But she was afraid of going to sleep for the longest time. She didn't care much for spiders but she could stand them. As she grew up she never rented "IT" again.


End file.
